


All that is Gold does not Glitter

by Seghs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Medieval AU, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Shapeshifting, possible dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your village, ever tormented by a ruthless dragon, bands together to chose a sacrifice in an effort to appease the dragon. That sacrifice is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that is Gold does not Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a list of characters on my computer and I found this thing and I was like "Huh, that title sounds familia- HEY I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS LET ME FINISH IT AND POST IT"

The first thing you noticed after being pushed into the ominous, damp cave was a sense of dread. You had stumbled into the dark, wearing a long white gown the king had deemed worthy enough for you. Not that it mattered, considering you were meant to be eaten. Would the dragon even notice the dress? Would he rip it off and swallow you whole, or would he chew you up? Maybe he would find the dress suitable for a napkin.

The painful rocks underfoot made you wince with every step you took, every drip of water making you jump. Where was the dragon? This was his cave, after all. The piles of bones outside the cave entrance made it quite obvious. You trudged further into the cave, not wanting to face the wrath of the village people. You would rather be eaten than burned at the stake.

You let out a sharp gasp as you jammed your foot against a rock, stumbling forward. You put your arms out in front of you to stop yourself from hitting the ground, but continued falling. You couldn’t see anything, but felt yourself tumbling down a slick, wet hill deeper into the cave. You closed your eyes tightly, covering your face with your arms for protection. Hopefully the dragon liked his meat to be tender.

You felt yourself fall onto a pile of something smooth and cool, which slid around you and scattered, creating a loud clinking sound. You took a few deep breaths, noticing that whatever part of the cave you were in was warmer than the dark tunnels you traveled through to get here. You slowly lowered your arms, eyes fluttering open. There was a warm glow in the cave, and after your eyes had adjusted to the light you looked down, seeing that you were seated in a pile of golden coins and various gems.

You blinked in confusion, looking around the cave. “I-is anyone here?” You called out, unsure of whether you really wanted an answer. You slowly stood up, wincing and looking down at your now scraped legs, noticing a few bruises already developing. You brushed the dirt and grime off your dress as best you could, taking in your surroundings.

The cave was large and circular, a fire pit in the middle of the cave, a small fire burning in it. There were piles of gold and gems in various areas in the cave, small coins scattered all over the floor. You walked passed the fire pit, briefly wondering who lit the fire. Was it one of the previous sacrifices? You brushed it off, completely forgetting the fire when you noticed a flat rock on the other side of the cave, covered in large, plush animal skins.

You walked over to what appeared to be a bed, looking around cautiously before running your hand over one of the hides, and if not for the circumstance you were in you would have buried your face into them, almost sighing as you felt how soft they were. You noticed something glittering amongst the furs, climbing onto the bed towards it. You pulled a few small furs away from it, gasping as light from the fire reflected off of it.

It was slightly transparent, with an iridescent core that seemed to almost radiate light. You picked it up, entranced by its beauty. You rolled it around in your hands, noting how smooth and cool it felt to the touch. You sat amongst the furs, in the dark of the cave, completely entranced by this strange crystal, not even noticing the sound of coins hitting the floor behind you.

Your heart sank as you felt a hot breeze against your back, whole body tensing. You slowly turned around, body quaking as you came face to face with the villages tormenter. The first thing you noticed were his eyes. Large, and bright green with flecks of gold in them, much like a humans eye, you noted. His pupils dilated as he observed you, letting out another hot breath, causing your hair to push back away from your face.

You stared back at him, mouth agape as you took in his monstrous appearance. He was covered large, thick ebony scales, with gold accenting along the edges. He had large claws on his hind legs, as thick as your legs and almost as long. His front arms were muscular, descending into a single, sickle-like claw. His arms bent to form a pair of monstrous wings, the ones you always dreaded seeing outstretched and circling the village like a bird of prey eyeing an injured animal.

His tail was long, narrowing down to a sharp golden spade that shined in the light of the fire that he was now standing above, threatening to smother with his massive chest. You looked back up at his face, blood running cold as you noticed he was now wearing a feral, almost human grin, revealing rows upon rows of serrated teeth, like white daggers.

“I see you have made yourself at home,” he rumbled, eyeing you hungrily before his eyes flickered down to look at the gem in your hand. You nearly fainted, blinking and staring at him. Did he really just speak? Can dragons talk? Your thoughts were interrupted when you saw his long, forked tongue flick out from between his scaled lips. “Mmm, you smell delicious,” he hissed mouth opening slightly to allow his tongue to flick out once again.

You backed yourself completely up against the wall, trying to make yourself as small as possible. He easily moved towards you, neck stretching out to bring his toothy maw within biting distance. You closed your eyes tightly, holding your breath and preparing for the worst. You ignored the tears rolling down your cheeks, trying to steady your breathing. Why wasn’t he eating you yet?

After what seemed like years of silence you heard “Is this form more pleasing to you, mortal?” Was that the dragon? You noticed his voice was less gravely, and more… Human. You slowly opened your eyes, blinking away the tears and focusing in on where the voice was coming from. You blinked in surprise, looking him up and down. What was going on?

Stood in front of you was a tall, pale man. There was a long, black tail swishing back and forth behind him, in the same way a cats does before it pounces on a mouse or bird. He had a pair of curved, golden horns on his head, amongst his long, tangled black hair. His chest was bare, though he wore animal skin around his hips. His arms were crossed over his chest, and you noticed his hands still had black scales that gradually turned to skin the further up his arm you looked.

“I suppose that answers my question,” he mused, snapping out of your daze. You looked up at him, mouth opening and closing like a freshly caught fish gasping for one final breath. The man looked you up and down, lips turned up in a feral smile. His pupils dilated as he watched you, a forked tongue flicking out from between his lips. “My my, aren’t you a pretty little thing,” he mused, moving to kneel on the bed with one leg.

You squeaked as he grabbed one of your legs, his black claws digging into your tender flesh as he pulled you to the edge of the bed. He pushed you back, climbing on top of you and effectively trapping you amongst the plush furs. You flushed red, staring up at him with wide eyes. “A-are you going to eat me?” You whimpered quietly, lower lip trembling as you stared up at him, eyes burning from tears that threatened to overflow.

The man let out a soft chuckle, looking down at your clothed breasts. “In a way,” he said, before leaning down to nip at your neck. You gasped, twitching at the sudden contact. What was he doing? He kissed his way down your neck, biting your collar bone gently before moving down to the hem of your dress.

You let out a loud gasp as he easily ripped it open with his talons, as if it was paper. You moved your arms to cover your now exposed breasts, but one of his large hands grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. “Mmm, has anyone touched you here before, pretty girl?” he purred, gently running a claw over your nipple.

You bit your lower lip to stifle your gasp, shaking your head and looking down at his hand, whole body shaking in fear and anticipation. “Good,” he said before moving his head down to nuzzle against your breast, forked tongue flicking out to wrap around your now hardened nipple. You whimpered, subconsciously bucking your hips up against his firm leg, seeking friction.

“What an eager little thing you are,” he mused, moving to press his lips against yours. You squeaked, moaning softly as his tongue forced your lips to part, his tongue slipping between them effortlessly. The feel of his oddly shaped tongue in your mouth was strange, but not unpleasant. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt his fingers dancing down your belly, before stopping at the hem of your underwear.

He pulled away, licking a line down your neck and chest, before coming to rest at your hips. He stared up at you as he grabbed your panties between his teeth, slowly dragging them down. Your heart raced as you stared down at him, body flushed as you waited to see what he would do next. He made sure to keep eye contact with you, making sure you were watching when his tongue flicked out, lashing against your clit.

You jolted, letting out a soft gasp as he did it again. He held your thighs open with his clawed hands, tongue continuously sliding against your clit, your body wracking with waves of pleasure. You cried out, throwing your head back and grinding your hips upwards, seeking more friction from his wet tongue. You heard, or more accurately felt him chuckle against your slit, and you moaned loudly.

He pushed his long tongue past your folds, licking your entrance before teasingly pressing his tongue into your core, and you cried out as you suddenly felt the pads of his fingers against your clit, pinching and rubbing you. You let out a low whine as his tongue flicked around inside of you, stretching you deliciously, but it wasn’t enough.

“P-please, more!” you cried, tears of pleasure blurring your vision as you stared down at the man desperately. He pulled away from you, smirking and licking his lips, humming at the taste of your liquids. “W-why did you stop?” you sighed, blinking up at him, chest heaving. He smirked, climbing onto the bed to kneel over you.

“I was preparing you, my sweet. The best has yet to come,” he said, sitting up and untying the string holding the animal skin around his waist, letting it fall to the cave floor. You let out a soft “oh” when you saw his cock spring free, head leaking precum as it twitched against his belly. He crawled over you, grinding his cock between your folds and you whimpered, knuckles white from how hard you were gripping the bedding.

“So eager for my cock, aren’t you? You want me to take you, filling you with my seed and fucking you raw, using you until I’m satisfied?” He growled, and you felt yourself gush at his honeyed words, hips grinding upwards to create more friction, his cock rubbing over your clit deliciously. He groaned, reaching down with one hand to position the head of his cock against your glistening entrance.

“It will hurt at first my dear, but soon you will be begging for me to go deeper,” he assured you, leaning down to capture your lips in a searing kiss as he began slowly easing himself into you. You whimpered, eyes shooting open at the sudden pain. He was too strong to push off, so you settled for clinging to his arms, crying out as you felt himself further into your body.

You could feel every vein and ridge, and feel him pulsing inside of your body. He felt massive, stretching you so painfully yet so deliciously at the same time. “That’s it, that’s a good girl, take my cock sweetling,” he panted against your neck, nipping your skin as he drove his hips forward, shoving himself to the hilt inside of you.

You cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through your body as you felt his heavy sac slap against your ass, letting you know that he was all the way in. He stilled for a moment, letting you adjust to the feeling of being so full. You sighed pleasurably as he slowly pulled out, before pushing back in. He repeated this a few times, until he felt you clench around him and buck your hips, letting him know that you had adjusted to his girth.

You squeaked as he pulled out before slamming back into you, and you edged further up onto the bed from the force of his thrust. “Ohhhh, I’ll have to thank the king for sending you to me, you’re so tight, so wet,” he growled, gripping your hips and pulling you closer to him, slamming into you at a deeper angle and making you cry out.

“Oh! Please, more!” you moaned, eyes fluttering shut as you undulated your hips up against his, your once virgin body now welcoming his thickness, walls clenching as a newfound heat pooled in your belly. “You want more, darling? I will give you more, I will bury my cock into you over and over again until you scream for me to stop,” he snarled, hips slapping against yours as he began a powerful rhythm, making you cry out with every thrust.

“Y-yes, yes yes yes!” you cried, arching your back as you felt his fingers dancing over your clit, one of his clawed hands still digging into your thigh, holding you against him. “Yes, take me, take all of me!” he roared, pinning you to the bed as he pressed himself into you once more, emptying himself into your core, some of his seed leaking out past his cock and dripping down your ass onto the bed.

Your whole body convulsed as you reached your peak, letting out a loud whine of pleasure as you felt his cock twitch inside you, pressure building inside of your belly as he filled you up. You panted loudly, body covered with sweat. He eventually pulled out of you, his body shuddering as he collapsed next to you, chest heaving.

You gave no protest as he pulled you to his chest, arm wrapped around you as well as his long tail. You sat in silence, regaining your breath before you spoke softly. “W-what now? What happened to the other girls the King gave you?” you mumbled, too nervous to look up at him. He only held you tighter, eyes closed in content. “The others were given the choice to stay or go, and before leaving I gave them a small share of my riches to aid them in starting a new life far away from this place, so no one would recognize them as one of the King’s sacrifices,”

“Oh,” you said, snuggling closer to his warm body. “How much do you want?” he asked you, eyes flickering down to look at your naked form. “What?” you said, now shifting to look up at him. “How much gold would you like? Where would you like me to take you?” he asked, a hint of what you thought was apprehension in his voice.

“I… I don’t think I want to leave, a-at least not right now…” you mumbled softly, flushing and looking away. “You do not fear me?” he suddenly asked, and you frowned. “No. Should I?” you questioned, looking up at him. “Everyone else does. That’s why there are no others here, they all chose to leave, most of them only staying long enough to gather gold before disappearing into the night,” he said simply, eyes now focused on the fire pit in the center of the room, still glowing warmly.

You sat silently for a moment before snuggling further into his side, closing your eyes. “I… I don’t have a life to go back to in the village. My family is gone, and I haven’t many friends. I-I think I would like to stay here…” you muttered, suddenly overcome by tiredness. The man let out a breath you didn’t know he was holding, melting into your embrace and pulling you even closer. “I don’t mind that, I don’t mind that at all,” he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

He realized then that not all treasures are shining gold or valuable gems, but having company after so many years alone.


End file.
